Game on
by Shiroma Atsumichi
Summary: "LINK START!" Suddenly everything goes from black to white. Then, I find myself in the middle of a field. "So i'm finally here. After months of waiting and saving, i finally made it." I start walking to the Town of beginnings, which wasn't far. This is a Sword art Online OC fanfiction. In this story, Asuna has two men after her instead of one. What will she do? She loves both.
1. Chapter 1

Ethan's POV

"LINK START!" Suddenly everything goes from black to white. Then, I find myself in the middle of a field. "So I'm finally here. After months of waiting and saving, I finally made it." I wore the simple starter clothes. A small leather chest plate, a green t-shirt, and brown pants. I then start walking to the Town of beginnings, which wasn't far.

(A couple hours earlier) I walk out of my classroom. It was the average boring class. "Hey, were you going?" Asked one of the cooler kids. They were trying to verbally pick on me, as usual. I wore the normal school uniform, which was tan slacks, white t-shirt (for me atleast), and that was about it. I had short, brown hair, blue eyes, a normal looking face, but I wore glasses which made me a target for verbal bullying. I had one of the top 3 grades in our school, which didn't help me out much, but I was gifted in martial arts (tea-kwon-do to be precise). No one tried to fight me, so no one knew I was gifted in martial arts. I was usually quiet, and kept to myself. I had only one friend, which was as lonely as me. I liked it though, I don't mind the quiet. I turned my head a bit and glared at them. "Oh, we got a bada** over here!" He yelled out while laughing. Everyone in the hallway started laughing to. I just started walking again. Once they noticed they ran over to me and grabbed my shoulder. "Hey, are you ignoring us!?" One said. I pushed off his hand and started walking again. I could sense their glares, even though they were behind me and not in view. The one that yelled ran over to me and grabbed me by the collar (right hand). "Hey, who do you think you are punk!?" He yelled in my face. I didn't respond. "Talk you bastard!" He yelled again. I then put my left hand on his wrist, and my right on the inside of his elbow. Then I pushed the inside of his elbow in and pulled on his wrist, causing him to bend his arm. I was now on his left side. I then quickly swept his feet with my left foot, making him fall flat on his back. Once that was over I started walking again, yet stopped and glared at them.

"Try to touch me again, and I'll kill you." I said. This made them stumble back a bit. Once their minds caught up I was gone.

"What just happened?" One kid asked. "No clue." One answered. Then the guy I had put on his back stood up.

"Next time I see him, he's dead!" The boy said to the others.

(Back to the game) I walk threw a market place. There people are selling swords, food, potions, and other items. I had already made about 100 bucks from hunting on the way there, so I thought I'd look around. Then I saw it. There stood a sword. It was basically a normal sword, except it was fully black. It also had a semi circle around the handle to protect your hand. It also had a wavy leaf design on the blade, two on each side. I immediately ran over. "How much for the sword!?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh, that is 50 dollars." Said the man sealing it. Then, as fast as I could I bought the sword. "Hear you go." He said handing me the sword.

"Thank you very much." I said as I took the sword, it was the perfect weight. It also had a high damage rate. I then started looking for clothing. I didn't find much besides heave bulky armor, or plain jackets. Then I passed one stall. It had an assassin's cloak. I grinned an bought it, along with some lightweight chest plate armor for under it. Once I equipped it and pulled up my menu I couldn't help but laugh and grin like a five year old. I looked like an assassin with the hoodie and sword. Plus, I was best with speed and agility so I had the skills of an assassin. "Well, looks like I found what I like easily." I said. I then thought for a sec. Then I quickly climbed to the top of the buildings.

"Wow, look at him!" Some said. "It's an assassin!" Others yelled. I then put on the hoodie and started running from building to building.

(Somewhere else) "Alright, everyone get the plan?" Said a man in blue armor.

"Yes sir!" Yelled the others.

"Alright, now team up!" The man in blue yelled again. Everyone then ran into groups of six, or everyone except two people. One was a male, with the normal starter clothes and the other was a person in a cloak. The boy then walked over to her.

"Hi, my name is Kirito. I saw you weren't in a party, so wanna a team up?" He asked. The figure just sat there for a bit, then nodded. Kirito then sent a party invite, which they accepted. 'Asuna?' He thought to himself as he looked at the party stats and hp gages in the top left corner of his eyes.

"Alright, we move out in a bit after the opening ceremony." The man in blue yelled again. Everyone responded with "Yeah", except Kirito and the other person yelled.

(At the opening ceremony) I sat on the top of a building with my hoodie up, staring into the crowd of people bellow waiting for the opening ceremony to start. Then, the sky went red with octagons that said "Warning." Then, a red liquid to ooze out from in-between the octagons. Some people screamed as they saw this. Then it formed red hooded figure. "Hello players of Sao, I am the creator." The figure said, in a deep scary voice. "If you haven't noticed, there is no logout button in your menu." He said. I jumped up and started scrolling through my menu, yet the log out button wasn't there. "And, your family can not bring you out. If they try to, you die." He continued. "So, you are stuck here till the game is cleared. Or atleast till the final boss is cleared. Also, if you die in the game, you're dead in real life to. So everything in this game is a life or death situation." I could see everyone in the crowd tremble in fear. I started trembling myself. "That is all I have to say, so goodbye." He then disappeared. At the corner of my eye I saw a young male, about 16 (same as me) run through the crowd and into the city. A hooded figure followed. I quickly followed, jumping from building to building. I made sure I stayed out of sight.

They eventually reached a field when I heard the boy start to speak. "Well, we should probably start heading for the next town since these plains are ganna be cleared soon." The figure nodded. "Let's get going." The boy said, taking off running again. I jumped off the building onto the ground and followed.

'Hm, for someone who is so young and could die so easily he sure is calm.' I thought to myself.

 **Authors note: So, I decided to try this style of writing. Please tell me how you like it! Also, if you haven't watched Sword art online (SAO), WATCH IT! It is an amazing anime. It should be a pretty famous anime right now, I think. Well, see yah next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: So, this story got big fast… on wattpad XD. On wattpad it got two rankings on the first day it was posted (not huge ones obviously). It got 31st out of 58 stories (KiritoxAsuna), and the most impressive (or so the computer says) is 110** **th** **out of 230 (Asuna). May not be that impressive, but it's my first award/award's since I became an author/writer. Also, if you have any suggestions (characters) please comment. There might be a sequel for SAO Season 2, depending on how big this story gets. So make sure to follow this story to find out when it comes out once this story is finished!**

'Hm, for someone who is so young and could die so easily he sure is calm.' I thought to myself. 'Maybe he's a beta tester…' Then with a simple jump off the roof, I was in the field. I quickly ran behind them, close enough I could see and hear them yet far enough they couldn't see or hear me.

"Come on, hurry! Don't slow down!" The boy said. The hooded figure was stumbling all over the place, and you could tell they weren't able to keep up. Then, it tripped on a rock and fell. The boy immediately stopped, and so did I. "You okay?" He asked, the figure nodded and stood up. He then grabbed the figures hand and started running again. This process repeated itself atleast 3 times, and they stopped 4 more times to take out a monster… or the boy did, the figure just watched. Then they finally arrived at the town.

"Hey Kirito, were 'ya been?" Said a male voice.

"Yeah, we've been waiting for hours." Said another. The boy looked over to see two males standing at the entrance of the town.

'So his name Is Kirito… good to know.' I thought to myself.

"Hey Klein, Agil…!" Kirito said. "And what do you mean you've been waiting hours? It's only been 10 minutes since the opening ceremony." He continued.

"It felt like hours." Said Agil. Kirito laughed.

"So who's that?" Asked Klein. Kirito shrugged.

"I don't know. They haven't spoken at all since I met them." Agil and Klein stared at Kirito in confusion and disbelief.

"Wait, what!?" They both said in unison. Kirito nodded. "Well, we need to hurry up and get to the dungeon. The rest of the invasion force is already on their way." Kirito nodded.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go." He said while grabbing the figures hand and taking off running. I sighed.

'Welp, guess it wouldn't hurt to watch.' I thought to myself. Then, once they were a decant way into town I jumped on top of the buildings and ran after them.

(A while later at the entrance of the dungeon) I was hiding behind a pillar as everyone else stood in front of a large door. It was the entrance to the dungeon. Kirito, the hooded figure, Klein, and Agil stood near the back and talked a bit. They all had the usual beginner gear, except for Agil. Agil had a battle axe instead of a sword. "Alright, everyone ready?" The man in blue armor asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled. Then the guy in blue armor pushed the door open. Then everyone rushed in. I quickly followed, yet stayed in the shadow. It was pretty easy, since it was so dark. Then, the door closed behind us.

"ROAR!" Something yelled furiously from the other side of the room. I sounded big… not big, huge! Yet no one was able to see it since the other side of the room was pitch black.

"W-what was that?" Some people asked in fear. "W-we're ganna die without even making it past the first floor!" Yelled others. Then, the other side of the room started lighting up. Then, there appeared the floor one boss. Above its head was a name that said "Illfang." It looked like a huge red sumo wrestler with a dog head… a furious dog head.

"Charge!" The man in blue armor yelled. Kirito quickly looked at him.

"No, Wait!" Kirito yelled, yet it was too late. Illfang jumped into the air and started jumping from pillar to pillar around the man in blue. Kirito started running to him, yet he was too late again. Illfang slammed onto the gournd, making the man in blue loose his footing, then it slashed him on. With that, the man in blue went flying back (don't ask me how; it was just how the anime was). Kirito ran over and tried to give him a healing potion, but he rejected.

"No, save it… Go kill that bastard." He said with a smile, then he poofed (I don't know what it's called, so I'm just calling it poofed. Poofed is when they die… I don't know how to explain it so look it up on youtube). Saito quickly stood up and turned around to see everyone else starting to attack. It did the same thing as it did the man in blue, except this time it made everyone fly into the air. Then with a swift slice of its sword, three more people were gone. Kirito quickly ran in front of it and charged. It swung horizontally, which Kirito ducked under and kept charging. It then swung down on him. He stopped and put his sword above his head, blocking the strike. Then, he pushed the sword away and jumped while putting his sword above his head. Kirito then started to swing downward on it, but stopped when he saw the smirk on its face. The monster swung its sword up. Kirito tried to dodge, but he was in mid air. He also tried to block, but it was too fast. The monsters sword sliced his stomach up, but avoided his face. He flew back into the air. It then started charging at him. Some of the invasion force tried to stop it, yet it sliced them and killed 5 more. The monster then jumped while getting ready to give a downward strike. Kirito tried to stand up and move out of the way, but failed. Then, the strike hit and created a cloud of dust.

"Kirito!" Yelled Agil, Klein, and someone else. It was the hooded figure, except it wasn't hooded anymore. It was a female, about 17, with long red hair. She also wore white pants, a white shirt, and white lightweight body armor. Everyone stared as the cloud of dust cleared.

Third person POV

Everyone's eyes went wide as they saw a white hooded figure.

"I-It's an assassin!" Someone yelled. The assassin stood their holding a black sword. He had blocked the monsters strike with ease… and that's putting it lightly. "H-he only used one hand to block it! Who is this guy!?" Someone else yelled. Then the assassin pushed the monsters sword to the side and bolted toward it.

"H-h-he's so fast I can barely see him." Said Klein. Others nodded in agreement. Then the assassin gave an upward strike to the beast, then a downward strike, then a left diagonal downward strike, then a right diagonal upward strike, etc. Everyone stared In amazement, not evening realizing they could still be killed.

"Hey, look at its health!" Yelled Agil. They turned to see the monsters health rapidly decreasing. Then the monster screamed and stomped, causing the assassin to lose his balance. That's when Kirito jumped over him, striking down on his head, making the monsters health go to zero. Then, it poofed.

"W-w-what just happened?" Said Kibaou. Kibaou had really short orange hair with spikes. He had a bit of a goatee, and the normal beginner clothes. No one answered, they just stared. Then, the "congratulations" sign appeared in the air, and everyone receive their xp and money. The assassin stood near Kirito, as he received the final blow reward. "H-hey, how did you know his moves? And how did you move so fast?" Kibaou asked both the assassin and Kirito.

"They must be beta testers!" One of the other invasion force members yelled.

Ethans POV

"They must be Beta testers!" One of the invasion force members yelled. I laughed to myself inside, as I wasn't a beta tester. Then everyone heard laughing, it was Kirito.

"Seriously? Don't put me on the same level as those newbs." He said as he stood up. He then turned around.

"W-what?" Asked Kibaou. Kirito nodded.

"I said don't put me on the same level as them. You guys are better than them. When they first came into the game, they were like babies to the world, they couldn't do _**ANYTHING**_! Yet me, haha, I made it further up than anyone else has made it. I know more than a hacker could find out! I've seen, and know, more then you could every imagine!" He said while walking over to Kibaou with a psychotic smile on his face.

"S-so you're a cheater!" Kibaou said. Kirito just laughed.

"H-he's a beater!" Said someone in the crows. "Yeah, a beater!" Someone else responded with.

"A beater? I like it. Kirito the beater… has a nice ring to it don't 'ya think?" Kirito said while equipping what he got from the monster. It was a long, black robe.

"T-then, are you a beater to!?" Kibaou asked me. I just simply nodded. A tiny smile appeared on my face.

'I know what he's doing now! He's taking the blame so beta testers don't become a target or outcast... well, can't let him get all the fame.' I thought to myself. "Yeah, I am. So what?" I said. They all almost jumped back in shock when they heard me speak.

"H-he spoke!" Someone in the crowd said. Then, I saw Kirito head for the exit of the dungeon. I quickly started walking over.

'Hm, he might make for a good ally… plus, couldn't hurt to follow him. He _does_ know all the best hunting spots.' I thought to myself, then I heard Asuna run up behid Kirito.

"Hey, wait!" She said. He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"What do you want Asuna?" He said. Asuna stumbled back in shock when she heard him say her name.

"H-how do you know my name?" She asked. He pointed to the top left corner of her view. Then he started walking again.

"By the way, when someone you trust asks you to join them, don't pass it down. It's better to travel with a group." He said. As he started pushing open the door she spoke.

"What about you?" He stopped for a second, he knew he couldn't answer that. Then, Asuna heard a "Whoosh" Over her head as I jumped over her and landed a bit behind Kirito.

"So you're ganna follow me?" Kirito asked me. I nodded.

"Might as well, I mean were in the same boat." I said. He just laughed and started walking again, remembering that I also took the title of "beater." Then, he stopped as a friend/party request popped up in front of him. He sighed and accepted. He then read the name under his at the top left of his vision.

'Ethan, huh?' He thought to himself. Then, he continued walking. I followed, walking right next to him. Then, the door closed behind us as we walked into another field.

 **Authors note: So sorry if it seems a little rushed, or it seems to slow. I literally started writing this as soon as the first chapter was finished, and kept writing. It only took two days to write this entire thing, so hope you like it. This is probably the second longest chapter since I've started writing (so out of all my stories). Please comment on this story and tell me what you think, also please give suggestions. I already have suggestions for a second story, and possibly for a sequel for this story. Yet I need stuff for** _ **THIS**_ **story. Also, as I was writing this story went from 2 rankings, to 7. Like I said before, might not be impressive but im REALLY happy. Please tell me if you think it's impressive! Well, see you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Guys, this is hard… I have to post a chapter every month or two, yet it takes me only two days to finish a chapter! I wrote this (or started writing) two days after chapter 2 was finished. THIS IS KILLING ME GUYS! YOU HAVE NO CLUE HOW MUCH I'M TRYING TO NOT POST THE CHAPTERS! MY SELF CONTROL CAN'T HOLD OUT MUCH LONGER!**

Ethan's POV

I wake up under a tree with the sun was shining through the leaves. It was a beautiful day, a perfect day if you ask me. I let out a tiny yawn and sat up, and that's when the perfect day went south _**REAL**_ fast. The tip of a sword sat right in front of my neck.

"You're the assassin." Said a female voice. I turned to see if Kirito was awake, which he wasn't. I then turned and looked at the female. She had short pink hair, purple eyes, a short red dress, and brown knee high boots. The dress looked kind of like a maids dress. "Well, are you?" She asked again.

"No, why would you say that?" I asked. She glared at me.

"Don't toy with me; I know you're the assassin. You have the hoodie, clothes, weapon, and you're with him!" She said looking over at Kirito. Then it hit me, I never took off the assassin cloke, or changed my weapon.

"Aw, how could I be so stupid!" I said, beating myself up for not changing my look. "I should have remembered to change! Kirito even told me to!" Then, the sword got closer, which made me crawl back a tiny bit.

"So you _**ARE**_ the assassin!" She said with anger. I nodded.

"Yes, I admit." I said, then the sword got closer again. I scooted back, yet this time I bumped into the tree.

"WHY YOU LITTLE! Humph, lying to a girl!" She said, while turning her head. Then an idea popped into my head.

"Wait, you're a girl?" I asked. Her head whipped back over to mine.

"Of Course, isn't it obvious!?" She said. MY eyes scanned her body.

"Hmm… not really." I said. I was trying to hold in my laughter, which currently I was succeeding. She crossed her arms under her… little… cleavage.

"Pervert!" She yelled. I used this as my chance. I jumped up and over her, then I drew my sword. Then, once she turned around I put my sword right in front of her neck, as she did me.

"Un guard." I said. She dropped her sword and put her hands up. Then I heard Kirito start to wake up. "Well, morning." I said sarcastically.

"Huh, mornin." He said. He then turned and looked at the girl. "Who's this?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Not sure, she woke me up with a sword to the neck." I said. He nodded.

"Oh ok, cool." He said, I could tell he was half asleep. Then, he woke up fully. "Wait, what!?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeap, didn't even introduce herself." I said with a slight chuckle. Kirito started getting up.

"I-I'm Lisbeth." She said in fear. I nodded.

"Hi Lisbeth, I'm Assassin." I said jokingly, while not trying to give away my name/username.

Lisbeth's POV

"I-I'm Lisbeth." I said.

"Hi Lisbeth, I'm assassin." He said. I stood there in fear.

'What's he going to do to me? Is he going to kill me? Why did I think I could take this guy on?' I thought to myself. Then, the assassin holstered his sword. He then picked up my sword. I looked at him confused.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, we need to go hunting." The assassin said. He then stabbed the sword into the ground and started walking away.

"Wait!" I yelled, which I regretted. He turned and looked at me.

"Yes?" He asked. I stood there, not knowing what to say.

"C-can I come with you?" I asked. He stood there for a sec.

"Um… no." He soon responded with.

"Why!?" I said. I didn't want to speak, but for some reason I couldn't control myself.

"Cause, you almost beheaded me." He said. He didn't have a single hint of fear, anger, or any emotion. A feel of guilt ran over me.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said. 'UGH, WHY DO I KEEP TALKING!?' I thought to myself.

"Forget about it." He said, turning away again. He then started walking away with Kirito. I quickly grabbed my sword and ran after them.

Ethan's POV

(A couple hours later) We finished off our 4th monster, and Lisbeth was still following us. I pretended not to notice, as did Kirito. We then walked into a large open plane, with nowhere to hide. You couldn't even hide if you were laying flat.

"Let's go." I said. Kirito gave a nod. 'Wonder why he trusts me… or does he not trust me?' I thought to myself.

"Yeah." He said. We then walked into the field.

About 100 yards into the planes, I saw Lisbeth struggling to hide out of the corner of my eye. I let out a slight laugh when seeing this. Kirito turned around and laughed to.

"You are bad at this Lisbeth." I said with a laugh afterward. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her name.

"Ehehe, yeah." She said. I turned and looked at Kirito. He knew I was getting the idea to take off running, and gave a nod. I then put my hood up, turned, and took off running. Kirito followed. "Hey wait!" Yelled Lisbeth. "Please!" She said, it sounded like she started crying. This made me stumble, then "BAM" I fell. Everything went black.

(Who knows how long later) I start to wake up in an unfamiliar room. It is dimly lit, and it is really plane, so probably a towns hotel/inn. I didn't hear any movement, and the air was still. I sensed the presence of two people, yet I could tell they were unconscious, or asleep. Picked my head up and looked around to find Kirito sleeping in a chair and Lisbeth sleeping on the other bed.

'How did I het here?' I thought to myself. I started to get up, yet immediately stopped when an excruciating headache made me lay back down with a grunt. "Ow!" I said to myself. This caused both others to stir, yet neither woke up. "Well, I can't get up. What do I do know?" I asked no one. I then looked up and stared at the ceiling. "Guess all I can do is think…" I sighed. "Just like I did in real life, sit there and think." **(A/N This is true, IRL I spend most of my time thinking. You would have thought I would have found the meaning of life if you found out how much I just sit and think.)** I then thought about what I was ganna do in the future in SAO, how I would make money, and stuff like that. I also thought about what would happen if me and Kirito become total outcasts that people would try to hunt down. We probably are already outcasts, and Lisbeth already hunted us down. I then sighed and chuckled as I put my arms behind my head.

"Huh?" Kirito said waking up. I turned and looked at him.

"Yo, mornin." I said, he turned and looked at me.

"Oh, hey there. So you're up, huh?" He said, I laughed a bit and nodded.

"So, what happened to me?" I asked, not remembering what happened.

"You don't remember? Guess it makes sense. You tripped and hit your head on a rock, knocking you out cold. I had to carry you hear, and let me just say…" He said, leaning forward with one arm rested on his knee, and the other pointing at me. "You're actually pretty light!" He said. I immediate busted out laughing, which I would soon regret.

"Haha! It sounded like you were setting it up to say I was heav-" My headache stopped me before I could finish. I covered my face. "Ow! God D*mn it!" I yelled in pain. This made Lisbeth stir, and eventually wake.

"Huh? Did someone say something?" She asked as she sat up, half awake. Me and Kirito started laughing. "Huh?" She said fully waking up. "Y-you're awake!" She said, pointing to me. I nodded.

"Yeah, so?" I said. She sat there, speechless. She couldn't tell why, but she was. "So, who owns the room?" I asked. Kirito pointed to Lisbeth. I quickly hopped out of bed, set a nag of coins next to Lisbeth, and started to leave. "A thanks." I said as I walked out the door.

"Wait!" She yelled. I quickly stopped and sighed in annoyance.

"Yes?" I asked. She sat on the bed, still not knowing what to say. I continued walking.

"W-wait! Can I join your party!?" She yelled as she ran to the door.

"Nope!" I said without hesitation as I started walking down the stairs. Kirito quickly ran out of the room after me.

"Sorry." He said as he started running down the stairs to.

"H-huh?" She asked herself in confusion and shock, mainly shock.

(a hours later) I sit on top of a building with Kirito as we look down onto the town square. There weren't many people, none to be exact. The time was about 12:26 at night.

"Hey Ethan?" Kirito asked. I turned and looked at him in surprise for a second.

"Yes?" I said in response. He stared up at the stars.

"What do we do if we can't beat this game? What if everyone dies?" He said. I shrugged.

"If everyone dies, everyone dies. But I believe we're ganna live. Hey, let's make a bet." I said. He looked at me in confusion.

"A bet?" He asked, I nodded with a huge grin on my face.

"If I finish the game with higher stats, you treat me to a drink. Yet if you finish the game with higher stats, I'll treat you to a drink…" Then a tiny chuckle escaped me. "But, if one of us kills the boss on the 100th then we automatically win." Kirito looked over at me with a smile.

"You're on!" He said, putting out his hand. I quickly shook it.

"Alright, its official! The loser treats the winner to a drink… Alcohol obviously." I said. Kirito whipped around to me.

"Alcohol!?" He yelled. I nodded and looked up, putting on my hoodie. Then me and Kirito stood up. He then took off running, with me close behind.


End file.
